Operation seduction
by Amaya Hachiko
Summary: To seduce-To beguile or draw into a wrong or foolish course of action: allure, entice. But does this foolish action count when you try to counter it with another one as...seducing your brother?
1. Prologue

**Operation seduction**

**~Chapter 1~**

-"You can't help who you fall in love with. That's what they told me, and I believed it…but when you fall in love with the most inadequate person and can't stop thinking about them in the most sinful ways…then I don't know what to believe anymore"-

Uzumaki Naruto had a normal life, he lived in a normal town surrounded by normal people…all the days were like the others : wake up, broke the alarm, eat ,go to school, sleep in the history class ,go home, buy a new clock and go to sleep again…quite boring huh?

Well ,that was until a week ago when suddenly…

"I love my brother"

Him and Sasuke were sitting on top of the school's roof (Sasuke's favorite place)in the lunch break trying to find some kind of peace ,well actually Sasuke was trying to find some kind of peace since Naruto liked the noise ,even his clothes had a tint of noisiness in them ,I know it sounds stupid but it's true. Always wearing the brightest colors and most of them looking as if a painter _accidentally _dyed his tee-shirt in orange.

Yep, the roof top definitely _wasn't_ a place for Uzumaki Naruto.

But this was with a special occasion since his best friend/enemy Sasuke Uchiha also known as the Ice Prince (his brother being the King) told him in the most serious way possible that he wanted to tell him something _very_ important …that, in the 'Sasuke dictionary' (for translation call at any time in school time Uzumaki Naruto ) meaning _a secret_.

Now why would he miss such a chance?

And of course being Naruto he wanted to help his friend out. He also got ready for anything Sasuke was about to throw at him…but _this _was something he didn't expect at all.

"You love your brother." He repeated as if trying to reassure himself he heard well.

"Yes, that's what I said" Through Sasuke tried to sound strong like always he knew he failed miserably since all that got out of him was a pitiful whisper.

Naruto, immediately observing this tried to repair the mistake he accidentally made by talking in a more reassuring way.

"Hey ,hey teme don't get me in the wrong way I'm okay with you being in love with your brother It's just that you got me a little surprised here that's all" He raised his hands in a defensive and friendly way .

Sasuke then looked at his friend incredulously and feeling as a big weight was taken off of his shoulders. "So you say you're not disgusted with me?"

"Me, disgusted with you? Teme ,I'm hurt, "He brings his hand at his heart "Didn't I told you that all that disgusts me at you is the way you dress ?"He checks Sasuke up and down and adds "Now seriously, why don't you try and wear something more colorful like orange or yellow ,I can borrow you some if you want" Then Naruto started laughing imagining Sasuke wearing hisclothes ,from all the people, _his_.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh a bit too. It felt good to finally take his mind off of his brother, which has been invading his thoughts non-stop after finally admitting to himself that he was in love with Itachi. So this will make about…5 months of non-stop stress and wet sheets .Yeah, it definitely felt good to let go.

"Well now teme," Says Naruto after his laughing has been subsided "What do you plan on doing?"

Sasuke bents his head down. Now really ,what does he plan to do with this situation. He obliviously can't wait for his feelings to go away (5 months was enough ) then what?

"I …don't know"

Then like in a cartoon movie a bulb starts to shine above Naruto's head.

"I have an idea!" Naruto grins evilly as he sees Sasuke tilt his head to the side in an innocent manner._ Oho ho Sasuke, what we are about to do does nothing to have with innocence._ Thinks Naruto while rubbing his hands together._ I swear Itachi, when this ends you won't know what hit you ,dattebayo!_

A/N The prologue. I really hope you enjoyed reading and not be disappointed in clicking on this story. Entertaining you it's all I need to go on ^_^


	2. Where is smoke, is fire

Sorry if some words are incomprehensible since my mother-language isn't English and I'm still learning. Thank you! ^_^

Important: Don't watch if you can't stand incest, Uchihacest , yaoi or a very jealous Itachi 'cause that's all you will find here. Thank you.

Disclaimer: (sigh) This is pointless. (turns to public) I don't own Naruto.(forced grin)

Thank you all ,you guys, who read and/or review this, are my little rays of sunshine on a cloudy day! Love ya all! ^_^ and have a very Merry Christmas!

Operation Seduction

~Chapter 2~

Loud music was blasting through the bloody walls of the club, bodies were swaying and sweating in a sensual dance grinding to each other without a care in the world, lightings broke through the heat in the air giving it a sense of power and madness. But none of this mattered to the stoic Uchiha whose glass of whisky was being emptied once again. Beside him were sitting his three companions Kisame, Deidara and his lover who were looking with concern at the prodigy that, might I add, wasn't acting like one at all.

They all came here to 'loosen up' a bit, not bothering to invite the raven since they learned from past encounters that Itachi Uchiha does _never_, and I repeat, _never_ gets drunk. So imagine the shock when they spot at the counter a very depressed, very sad and half drunken Ice King ,Uchiha Itachi. Keep the applauses for latter.

"Man Itachi you must stop already "Kisame said after the bartender filled their glasses once again and left for the next client. Hell, you could even be drugged here and nobody will know, or care for that matter.

"This is the fifth drink you had in the past hour"

They eyed the Uchiha as he gulped down the brownish liquid only to slam the empty glass on the table. "Shut up" His voice was rough and firm even over the loud techno music.

"Still Itachi what will Sasuke say if you come ho-" Kisame tried once again only to be interrupted by a clashing sound.

"Shit"The raven cursed under his breath and hold his hand over the counter.

The bartender, witch was a girl by the way, came again to tend on the broken glass and the rest of whisky that was slowly spreading.

Small droplets of blood were decorating the counter through nobody seemed to notice.

"Hit a nerve huh?" Sasori smirked behind his cloak and in the next second he was roughly thrown against the wall with Itachi's other hand at his neck.

The Uchiha growled menacingly ,his eyes glowing with an unseen thirst for blood. He raises his injured fist to strike a blow that wouldn't come anymore since Kisame and Deidara hurriedly came in Sasori's aid unclenching the angry Uchiha from the puppet master's neck.

They all already knew about Itachi's 'more than brother' love and also about how aggressive the older Uchiha can get when it includes his little angel ...and also the damage he can provoke when he's on jealous mode or JM how Deidara likes to call it.

So after a lot of struggle, curses and punches from our mass murderer over here we finally brought him back in his seat and achieved to make him stay calm in his drunken/angry state. Through they were still holding him from his forearms to make sure he won't make a dash at Sasori again.

"Okay Itachi now tell us what happened?" Kisame said making the Uchiha glare at him but answer nonetheless.

"Sasuke.."he avoided his eyes and muttered through clenched teeth "He kills me."

Three sighs came in unison.

"What did he do this time ,un?" This was hopeless. They had to do something quickly or else die of too much drama.

"I saw him and that blonde nuisance sneaking on the roof top at lunch" Itachi narrows his eyes.

Nod "Okay and then? "Kisame pursues while the rest looked expectantly at the Uchiha.

"And then what? Doesn't this tell you enough" He said angrily and faces them all.

Silence…

"Danna," whispers Deidara " I think he is on JM again,un"

"I think so too Dei-kun"

"Man Itachi I thought you got over it" Kisame mutters making the angry Uchiha look at them confused , _JM? Just, _"what the hell does JM mean?" Itachi voiced his thoughts.

"Oh Nothing ,un" The Uchiha still didn't looks convinced but decides to let it slide this time and head home since it already started to darken outside anyway.

"Okay man we'll call you tomorrow to see if you're alive"He heard Kisame say.

"Hn"

But as he was preparing to make his exit a hand on his shoulder stops him from advancing.

"Oi Itachi I wanted to give you this for,you know, _urgency,_un." Then something is slipped in his hand.

* * *

When on the other side of the town with Sasuke, things were going _a little _more different.

"No" Actually, a lot more different.

"Why not teme I think you look awesome ,you-"

"-No"

"But Sasukeeeee-"

"-Naruto NO, I'm **not** wearing this so shut up" He stated.

The people in the shop were occasionally peaking at them to see what happens next.

Would you like to know too? _Sigh_. Really now, I think I need someone to remind me too.

Well how should I start?

Maybe with the fact that Naruto acted strangely all day giving Sasuke _the look_,like he was measuring him or something.

What could the dobe probably want? he thought suspiciously. He hopefully wouldn't do something stupid or try to interfere between him and Itachi. Through there was really nothing between him and reminded himself sadly. But all of his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Naruto approaching him after the last session. He had that determined look on his face like saying _'Now, I want to do something you wouldn't like but, too late ..you have no choice'_ .And that was what scared Sasuke most. But what terrified him was ,not the fact that Naruto forcefully yanked him up by the shirt ...or threw him in the back seat of the car ,not even the strange aura around them but more specifically the _place_ they were going to.

The mall. _Shudder. _That frightful place he swore he wouldn't put his foot into anymore.

Through here they were. In one of this damned shops surrounded by colorful rags. _Surely Naruto's favorite place. _Sasuke though looking around more than back in the mirror to glare at the tight orange top with a few rips here and there and the baggy ,now this time creamy, trousers. They weren't that bad if it wasn't for the colors to make him look like, "A total freak"

"Hey shut up" Said one of the clients who happened to pass by. But back to the matter at hand .

"What are we doing here Naruto?"

"Shopping duh" He said in an obvious tone , searching for a new pair of trousers. Sasuke twitched his eye.

"I know this, what I wanted to say is _why_ are we doing this" Naruto stops to look at Sasuke incredulously.

"You mean ,like, you don't know?" He asked… Idiot.

"Would I be asking if I knew?" I really wanted to be done with this so I could go home and have a well deserved sleep. I don't really feel like facing Itachi right now …and surely not with this clothes on. I need to change, but first,

"Well?"

He sighs and beckons me to come sit on one of those sofas in the shop, witch I do.

"Do you remember today when you told me about," He looks around then whispers "Your problem with your brother? "

Sasuke rolls his eyes."…Yes, go on" Naruto grins and scratches his head sheepishly.

"Well, I will help you to," He pauses and looks around again " _seduce _him" Then with a more cheerful tone adds "Whatya think?" _Now really ,what I think?_

* * *

Itachi was quickly walking down the empty streets intend to arrive at home as soon as possible._It's already 10 p.m._He concluded looking down at his it wasn't really needed to see the time since the shadows of darkness were slowly filling Konoha with their wonders making it impossible to miss that the night has settled upon them once again. Anyway ,he _really_ needed to reach his home quicker .Time was flying with every step he took and Sasuke was probably worried for him. Slightly narrowing his eyes he realized now how hard it was to keep a steady pace when you were seeing double._Damn! _He thought trying to make out what was the good way to keep._It seems as the alcohol's finally sinking in_.After what he decided to be the right way to go Itachi rummaged through his pocket once again only to bring in the lamps light a little card where was written in big red letters _'Love adviser'_ and in slightly smaller ones the phone number and address. The card was also decorated with all kinds of hearts and candies making it look more like a Valentine's Day gift instead of what it was supposed to stand for.

'_I wanted to give you this for,you know, urgency,un.'_

Deidara's words were vividly clear in his mind…leaving aside the fact that he was drunk as hell. And what did he said? _Urgency?_ Were his problems so obvious? And why a _love adviser,_ from all the helpful things out there why this? Sigh.

_It doesn't matter anyway,_ Looking for a last time at the little yellow piece of paper before putting it in it's previous place Itachi added _It's not like I need help. Surely it can't be that hard to make your own _brother _fall in love with you._

TBC

A/N I will stop here now since I don't really like this chapter and continuing a failure is unpleasant. Please review, you are my only chance to make my dark mind a little brighter .Thanks and Merry Christmas once again. ^^

Btw I deleded the original chapter since I really don't know why I see that some words are missing when I post it even if in Microsoft Word I reread it and see nothing . If anyone knows please tell me what did I do wrong.


	3. Bitter chocolat

This fic was made for entertainment and amusement. It won't contain rape or crime or kidnap or too much angst. I just want to warm up my heart with some Itasasu yaoi love, that's all. ^_^

I hereby dedicate this chapter to my good friend ,**VioletIntoxication, **for the patience and friendship she shows to a crazygirl. (Lol) ^_^

And thank you very much to everyone who's reading this story (still). I love ya! *hugs like a crazy animal*

Enjoy!

**Operation seduction**

**~Chapter 3~**

"_All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts"(1)_

Starting with Itachi's pov.

There are some times in life when you start asking yourself where you did wrong and _why_ you find yourself in a situation you can't entirely comprehend.

You start thinking and when you finally come up with a conclusion, you observe there are also other things you want answers to. So why thinking at all?

Can't we just pretend that we're living a game in which reality is based on conscience and ability to understand your opponent-or basically, the anomaly of playing the same cards constantly? Leading in us repeating the same mistakes?

But then it comes the _'why' again_.

Why do we try fooling ourselves in believing that _truth_ and _reality-_merely the concept of living-are the results of what _we think_ we understand but not entirely comprehend.

Well it's easy, because us actually saying we understand makes all this shit more simple to handle. So that's why ,for me, falling in love with my brother,_ my family_, it's understable. But then again, isn't believing that you're sane the first step to insanity?

What would my brother think of all this? Would he still be my brother? Where is he now? Why isn't he home? Is he with his lover? Who is his lover? Why don't we have ice cream? I wonder_…_

_(I'm so sleepy. I can barely keep my eyes open. If they are open that is.)_

It's so warm… like, swimming in a pool of water and drops of sunlight falling from the sky. I want to keep this feeling alive.

But why don't we have ice cream?

* * *

I should be mad. I should throw a tantrum right now. I should pour water on his face so he would stop straggling me like this!

Trying to release my hands from the iron grip he bound me with I found any resistance futile. I glare at the black silky locks of hair that keep tickling my face, whatever is mine or Itachi's I don't know but I guess it doesn't matter. Right now, my goal is to gain freedom.

Trying to find a more comfortable position I bring my right leg in the space between the couch and Itachi's body so that both my legs are on either side of his hips. Deciding to give another try I put my hands on my older brother's chest feeling his heartbeat slightly picking up and push gently but sternly.

My muscles contract under the force I apply and it looks like neither Itachi has a good time breathing normally.

With a frustrated groan he suddenly tightens his hold on me bringing Sasuke Uchiha,the Ice Prince (time for applause), in the most awkward situation in his fucking life. More exactly: face down in the crotch of his elder brother's neck. Hm,sweet...

The latter adjusts his hands better around Sasuke ,crumbling every possibility to escape.

Feeling with his lips the side of Sasuke's face he stops at his ear and mumbles incoherent threats ,making the little raven stop completely. Approvingly he licks the lob and puffs hot air on the wet spot he created. Shivers run up and down Sasuke's spine and his cheeks, along with the nose and…basically the entire face ,are beginning to heat up from the oddity of their position.

"Argh- Itachi! You fucking pervert! Stop molesting me in your sleep. " Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs in the silent ,empty room, hoping to get a reaction from the ,strangely, still slumbering brother.

Well, is not like he didn't brought this upon himself.

He should have left Itachi on the couch all night and go to his own room but no ,he actually got concerned and brought him a pillow and a cover thinking he'll sleep better like that.

But damn!….now he has to put up with an unconscious Uchiha Itachi who's suddenly being clingy and mistakes him for Mr. Snuggles. Sigh. Life can really be a bitch sometimes.

The door leading to the hallway was slightly open, allowing the synchronic sounds of the clock to penetrate the thick and dense coal powder of the night.

It was a calming feeling, really. Resting there atop his brother and studying his features wasn't that bad.

Actually, it wasn't bad at all. Sasuke wouldn't mind doing this more often.

…But with Itachi being constincious. And that's where the problem starts.

Casting his eyes upon his brother, Sasuke is in awe.

Long eyelashes trembling over the perfect white skin, tickling it's cheeks gently. The pink like petal lips glowing in the moonlight. His ink black locks hiding his forehead.

Had Itachi always been this beautiful?

Trying to recall, he never quite got the chance to approach Itachi this close before. And to see him sleeping was the utmost pleasure one could get in life.

Even when they were little, Sasuke always somehow dozed off before the elder.

However right now he looks like the epitome of innocence. Something you'll never see when he's awake.

From the moment he discovered he possesses more than brotherly feelings for Itachi he never thought it will develop to something more than a mere crush. But sitting here in the elder's embrace made his heart beat in a different way than usual. He felt as if nothing in this world mattered to him anymore except for this moment.

The raven couldn't help but wonder if it was an intelligent move to agree to Naruto's crazy ideas. After all, he wanted the best for Itachi, his love, and putting him in this kind of _'You are my prey and I'm gonna have you regardless of what you say'_ situation wasn't exactly what one would want for their loved ones, was it?

He understood that his love wasn't required and that's it. He reached the end of the road.

But… what if there was a slight possibility Itachi felt the same?

_Nah..here I'm being stupid. How many incestual relationships are there that really work? And besides, were both guys for fucks sake! Which means it's an even more little possibility for this dream to come true._

Putting his head on his chest again he began to replace the clock's living beats with those of Itachi's heart. The arms around him relaxed but he got no desire to raise anymore.

Unconsciously playing with the pocket buttons from Itachi's jacket his fingertips met the slightly hard surface of something which resembled a small card. His curiosity arouse at what he found inside. In his hands was a little piece of vellum yellow paper. But the real problem is what it really _stands_ for.

Looking suspiciously at Itachi's sleeping face once more, Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. _What can aniki possibly want with a love adviser? I mean, every single female that stepped foot in this city kisses the ground Itachi walks on. You must be really insane to refuse somebody like nii-san._

Glaring once more at the innocent paper, that ,apparently , was currently mocking him, he threw the offending material on the dark wood coffee table right in front of the couch, they were obviously going to share for the night.

Ignoring his ,suddenly, heavy blood-pumping organ he instead chose to rewind his conversation with Naruto while slowly sinking in a deep and troubled slumber.

"_So, tell me, whatcha think?" The hyperactive blond asked, bouncing up and down in his seat._

_Sasuke was at a loss for words. He never was the type to make his problems public. He always preferred solving them himself …but this was the first time he didn't know what to do anymore ._

_Also, here was Naruto, his only trusted friend, offering him a helping hand ,and even if it was a crazy one it's not like he had any other chances anyway. But still, did it really deserve the effort?_

_Sighing, he made a decision "Look Naruto , I ..don't know for sure, "After a pause he added, "How about going somewhere else, huh? I don't think this is the perfect place for this kind of discussions." Sasuke looked in the ocean blue eyes of his companion. _

_Varied colors from dark yellow to orange were piercing through the glass walls of the shop while lone shadows were caressing the blind, rushed people. Only a little girl with blonde/sallow hair and two big tail on either side of her head seemed to give attention to the heavens performance. Her tiny hand raised the glistening sugar treat to her lips tasting it's sweetness, all along, her eyes never lost sight of the beautiful pigeon outside._

_Naruto suddenly felt a pang of happiness dance inside his heart at Sasuke's offer._

_Carving a toothy grin on his tanned face ,a gesture reserved only for his best friend he said, "Sure thing teme, but I have no money left so..."_

_Sasuke ,with a gentle smile said, "Consider it my treat, dobe." _

_Leaving the hostile environment of the mall, the teenage boys hopped in Sasuke's black, freshly washed Lexus. This time with the owner himself, the driver. It wasn't of daily occurrence that you'll see a seventeen years old high school boy driving such an expensive looking car but it was all possible thanks the said boy's elder brother, who was not far from selling one of his kidneys and going on over drive to get Sasuke a 'presentable birthday present' as he put it. When the youngest of the two saw what was awaiting for him in front of their house he was so close to beating the eldest to a bloody pulp while tears of happiness ran down his cheeks. After listening to Sasuke scolding him for spending so much money on the car Itachi just smiled and told him that he deserves every single penny and that if he could turn back the time he would most definitely do it again._

'_My feelings for him only worsened after that day.' Sasuke thought while a content smile played on his lips._

_The Konoha streets seemed oddly quiet considering it being in one of it's crowded nightmares type of day. The two friends kept up a light conversation talking mostly about school and what they are gonna do at the weekend._

_They decided upon a close-by coffee house._

_Once inside you couldn't help but notice the soothing atmosphere oozing from every corner of the small bar. All the room smelled like spice and burnt coffee yet the lights gave an eery rustic feeling. All in all it was the best place._

_Choosing a table near the window, Sasuke ordered a small French coffee while Naruto went with the simple espresso. _

"_So, how I was saying Sasu, I think you should give it a little push forward , ya'know? And a seduction operation makes the best plan!"_

_Sasuke let out a tired sigh escape his lips while sipping some of the whipped cream gattered at the corner of the cup._

"_I understand Naru, and I must agree, the plan is good but…lets face it, I can't picture myself going at Itachi dressed in …anything chosen by you. And since when do clothes have anything to do with 'seduction'?"_

_Naruto, which was in the middle of a super-mega-extra-toothy grin, frowned at the second part of his friends sentence._

"_You're naïve Sasu, clothes __**do **__make the people. And if you're so against my clothing style I know someone who will surely comply with your preferences."_

_Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow, "Oh? And who, might I ask, is this mysterious someone?"_

_Naruto ,after a short pause, replied with a smirk, "Gaara."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened considerably for a fraction of second only to narrow afterwards, "Are you insane? Have you forgotten last time we visited him he tried to French kiss me?"_

"_Oh, come on teme, so what if he has a little crush on you? Did you forgot he's a specialist in this matter?" Was Naruto's almost yelled reply._

_Sasuke shook his head gently, "I don't think it's the most intelligent thing to-"_

"_-Sasuke! L-look behind y-you for a second." He whispered pointing behind him._

_Said person seeing his companions strange behavior turned around only to froze._

_There ,on the other side of the bar, was Itachi Uchiha just exiting the club and looking in the boys direction when somebody pulled him back by his sleeve._

_In the meantime, both Sasuke and Naruto leaned against the table with their heads just under the window's edge._

"_Shit." Cursed the Uchiha._

"_Oh My-! Sasuke, what are we gonna do?" Asked an overreacting blonde idiot._

"_Nothing. We wait here until he leaves… and hopefully gets home safely." Added Sasuke remembering the drunken face his brother sported. 'No wonder he didn't spot us.' _

_Sighing, Naruto said with a laugh "Talking about the wolf. Eh? Sasuke?"_

_Sighing too, the raven looked on the opposite wall with a far away look in his eyes._

_The blond, getting what the Uchiha might be thinking about said in his reassuring voice._

"_Don't worry Sasuke. I have everything under control. Trust me. The only thing you have to do now is wait for my call and we'll gonna get into action. Believe it!"_

_Looking up at his friend with doubtful midnight orbs the Uchiha thought just how much this sounded like one of those detective movies, before the troubles started._

'_But this is a total different matter. And besides, just how hard can it be to make your own brother fall in love with you?'_

_To be continued…_

_Oh God I just feel so ashamed with myself for not updating this story for so long. (Actually I feel like shit) I don't even know if there still is someone out there reading this. *cries* _

_I'm really, really, really sorry. And I mean it! I SO hope this will do for now. *prays*_

_If you're kind enough to leave me a comment before you leave I'll be very grateful. Just to know if I can continue it or not. Thank you very much._

(1) Shakespeare.


	4. Lemon with sugar

Note: When I type like _/this/_, it means those words are present thoughts. :)

**~Operation seduction~**

Chapter 4

Lemon with sugar

"Love that we can not have is the one that lasts the longest, hurts the deepest and feels the strongest..."

Hot lava swarms across the hard, material ground, leaving in its wake improbable but actual signs of the fast approaching storm.

The meek and soft sound of poured brown sugar hitting the bottom of a half filled jar with dark and white melted bitter chocolate indulges even the harshest critique's iced mind if dared. However, the clashed aromas never felt so blissfully sickening to this one onlooker. Rubbing the middle and index fingers of a dust-colored gloved hand ,as if trying to consume with one look the undying hell polished with silver and gold that takes place on the other side of his open windows, the currently unknown individual feels it's annoyingly _hot _nature on his own skin. No matter the heavy , black laced waves of material flowing in front of the open glasses, no matter the artificial and mild breezes the small, old ventilator is pursuing from beside him **/**_which really, makes it even worse_/ the damn heat won't leave.

However, carrying into effect the ingenious _/but pointless/ _idea of ignoring the rising temperature in his office, the stranger soothes his nerves by taking a sip of his _/fortunately cold/_ drink. Inhaling the spicy fragrance, which contrasts itself so much with the descriptions above, a breathy sigh escapes between his lips.

_/A little spice. That's what we search for in our existence./_

Lowering the pristine china on an equally beautifully decorated saucer, a deep but pleasant voice makes it's presence known, few moments after an oblong _beep_ breaks the silence. "Konan, cancel all my meetings for the week and arrange the flight to Konoha tomorrow at 7 a.m."

"_Understood." _A woman's voice resounds from the other side of the microphone, ending with this the short conversation.

Lighting a cigarette from his pocket, the red-head takes a few deep, hungry breaths before exhaling a small portions of grey clouds from his mouth and nostrils. The poisoning gas already doing it's job and comforting him.

Nothing, besides the continuous flapping of the curtains and the ventilator bursting with energy, bothers the foggy silence.

The forgotten roll of tobacco leaves lies between its owner's slender digits, eating at itself with hunger and leaving behind newly formed ashes. But said person doesn't seem to take much interest in what several moments ago felt like his only salvation, instead he chooses to focus on his thoughts.

"_He needs you, it's something regarding your job. I'm sure you'll be of much help."_

Narrowing his eyes, he crushes the cigarette in the corner farthest to him in the ashtray and proceeds with the pile of files on his desk. From time to time he throws a fugitive glance at the computer's electric clock: 3 p.m. Two more hours and he can finally go home.

"_Needs me? I thought he was done with this a long time ago when he quit playing me!" Shouted the angry man. He couldn't help himself. Everything concerning that boy makes him lose his cool._

"_Aw, come on Gaara. You know it's been a misunderstanding. He's your friend-..!"_

"_Was, Naruto." Corrected the red-head. "He was my friend." _

_There was silence for a few moments, until "Look, I know you still care about him; If your behavior tells me anything. But you must understand it's been two years since you two broke up, about one since you last saw each other… (And I have to say, trying to forcefully kiss him won't do). So, can't you just leave everything in the past? You said you moved on. You're a specialist. And even if he won't ask, I know he needs help with this..." He finished his last words in a whisper._

_Gaara listened to Naruto's small speech with holiness. The entire time his other hand was making ugly patterns on the desk's edge. /He didn't even remember when he stood up. / _

_A tired sigh was heard on the other line. Naruto could psychically feel how Gaara was slowly nodding his head in self assurance. "I understand. If it really is such a difficult case then it's my duty to help." Closing his eyes, he continued, "After all, that's what friends do, right?" And you've always been a friend to me Naruto. To me and to Sasuke as well. _

"_...Of course! Damn! I really didn't expect you to say that! Sasuke'll be so surprised when he'll see you-.." Gaara let a sour smile touch his lips. And even if Naruto's excited rambling did somewhat good to his acre mood, an even sourish question was on the tip of his tongue. "Naruto,"_

_The seriousness which carved his name made said person cease his ranting. "Yes?" He cautiously asked._

_Gulping down an invisible node, the red-head voiced his thoughts. "Who is this person we're talking about? Why is it so important that you would call me when I'm hundred miles away? And why did you say 'utmost discretion'?"_

_Now it was the other's time to swallow his fears, oblivious to the fact Gaara was listening to his every sound._

"_Well, you see…it's kind of…difficult…to understand. It's a very special person to Sasuke-.."_

Slamming the papers down, the red-head put his elbows on the desk and went to pull at his beautiful wine-colored hair. His forest green eyes, which have seen and felt so much along the way, were tightly shut, forbidding light to shine upon them.

'_I love you, Sasuke,' _

His heart felt as if a gigantic crane dropped an even bigger boulder upon it. The memories were much too clear, much too vivid, not enough hazy for his liking. They were just much too…present.

'_More than a friend, more than anything.' He liked it. He liked how the wind was slowly blowing the Sakura petals above. He liked how shiny and silky Sasuke's hair looked in the sun. He liked the faint brush of pink kissing Sasuke's cheeks. He liked how the grass was singing, alongside cuckoos and sparrows, the love he couldn't contain in himself anymore. He liked it all. He loved it all, especially Sasuke._

_Looking in the black inked pools Gaara felt captivated. It was the same feeling as seeing for the first time the ocean, only at midnight. _

_/He did move on, didn't he? /_

Gaara hoped so. Because if he didn't, he can only imagine the sour taste an encounter with Itachi will leave.

And it was sickening him.

_~To be continued_

Yeah, It's kind of short and lacking Itasasu…_for now_. I actually intended for this to be the first part of the chapter but since I can barely find time to breathe (much less write) I decided to split it into two chapters. The next one will definitely have Itachi and Sasuke present.

Thank you for reading. =]

P.S. I **really **wanted to have this chapter beta-ed but thanks to my impatient personality I just couldn't wait anymore! I apologize for any disturbing mistakes you may find (English is not my mother-language as you see D: )


End file.
